Tracy Strauss
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely far higher Name: Tracy Strauss, Ice Queen, Tiger Lady Origin: Heroes Gender: Female Age: 34 Classification: Evolved Human, Political advisor to Governor Robert Malden, Former aide to Senator Nathan Petrelli, Former Pinehearst consultant Powers and Abilities: Heat Manipulation/Ice Manipulation (She can drastically lower temperatures in an area around her or with a touch), Elemental Intangibility (After evolving her power, she turned into a liquid water state), Limited Water Manipulation, Body Control/Shapeshifting (She can enter an amorphous state of water), Regeneration (Low-High. Reconstituted herself after being shattered and reduced to a puddle) Attack Potency: At least''' Building level''' (On multiple occasions she freezes people solid in under a second, and has frozen five-six people at once with her power. Lowered the tempreture of a knife and metal to the point where it shattered on the ground, and lowered temperetures in a room to the point where it froze all the water vapor in the air and coated surfaces with frost, stopping a gun as it was firing and freezing solid a group of soldiers), likely far higher Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, intangibility and regeneration make her hard to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Doesn't strain herself much when using her powers, often using them accidentally. Able to travel great distances in her amourphous form. Range: Tens of meters with her ability (Covered an entire parking lot) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. She has a number of skills in politics and speech in general, although she isn't that notable outside of those spheres. Weaknesses: She has trouble keeping her powers in check when attempting to keep them from being seen by regular people. Sometimes involuntarily shifts to her water-state Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Freezing":' Tracy's original power, although it has evolved to cover a more versatile and wide range of powers. Her power gives her the ability to lower the temperature of objects around her and touching her to a great degree. She can freeze people solid near-instantly and by accident, and lower the temperature of metals to the point where they shatter on the ground. When going all out, she covered her abilities over an entire parking lot, freezing all the water vapor in the air, the soldiers present, as well as much of the structure itself. ** Water Mimicry: The evolved version of Tracy's power. After freezing herself over and being shattered by gunfire, she entered a liquid state that only bears a visual resemblance to a human body. Her entire body is an amorphous liquid that can reform itself after being ripped into pieces and melted into a puddle, and she can even assimilate some water into her body and control water, filling Noah Bennet's car with water to drown him to death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes (TV Series) Category:Tier 8